


Just Like Old Times

by harbingerofanewage



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingerofanewage/pseuds/harbingerofanewage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, after my last couple stories being kind of sad, I've got a happy story for you! Team Avatar is back together again.</p><p>This is set approximately eight years after the Book 4 finale. I imagine all the characters are around 30? My timeline might be a bit off but I think it's alright. This story was originally going to be it's own thing, but then I realized that there's no reason that it couldn't be in the same timeline as my first story, Tales of Republic City. If you've read through all of it, you'll see how the two are connected. If you haven't, it won't detract significantly from this story, but as I progress in the chapters,  it may become more important for you to have read Tales of Republic City.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Quong's Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> So, after my last couple stories being kind of sad, I've got a happy story for you! Team Avatar is back together again.
> 
> This is set approximately eight years after the Book 4 finale. I imagine all the characters are around 30? My timeline might be a bit off but I think it's alright. This story was originally going to be it's own thing, but then I realized that there's no reason that it couldn't be in the same timeline as my first story, Tales of Republic City. If you've read through all of it, you'll see how the two are connected. If you haven't, it won't detract significantly from this story, but as I progress in the chapters, it may become more important for you to have read Tales of Republic City.

For two of the patrons, this date was a somewhat nostalgic occasion for them. Well, at least because of the locale. This was where Mako and Asami first went on a date. Quong's Cuisine. It might have been awkward being here again, had that date not happened nearly twelve years ago.

This night's date was just as swanky as the first time around. Roses, sweet perfumes, silk dresses, slick tuxedos, and more adorned the room. Soft harp music settled on the patron's ears.

Yes, this place hadn't changed, but the times, the times sure had. 

In attendance, there were five in all. Mrs. Asami and Korra Sato, Mrs. Opal and Mr. Bolin Beifong, and the one and only Deputy Chief Mako. The reservation was under the name of Sato, and the married couple were making light conversation at their table as they waited for the rest of their party to arrive. 

\--

Bolin was always one sure of himself, and he walked into the restaurant with such a gait as if he were as wealthy as any of the industrialists and dignitaries there. Opal Beifong, always the epitome of grace and gentleness, walked arm in arm with her husband, her tattoos and beauty drawing the admiring gaze of many men and women alike. Mako looked dashing in his one fancy outfit, walking dateless behind his brother and sister-in-law. As much as he tried to fit in with this crowd, his posture and demeanor was undoubtedly that of a man of the law. The three approached the maitre 'd. Bolin was the first to speak. 

Putting on his "elegant" voice, Bolin addressed the woman. "Hello madam, my wife and brother, as well as myself, are here in the company of a Miss Sato." 

She responded, "Ah, yes. Miss Sato told me of a Mr. and Mrs. Beifong, as well of Deputy Chief Mako. You all are esteemed guests here. Please, come with me. It will be my utmost pleasure to escort you to where you will be dining this fine evening." 

The three were escorted to their table, and Bolin being as youthful and energetic as he is, couldn't help but break his dignified facade. He squealed and ran over to Asami as soon as he saw her. She barely had time to stand before she was wrapped up in the earthbender's arms. 

"Asami!" Bolin yelled, probably a bit too loud, as he hugged Asami tight. 

Asami couldn't help but smile as Bolin took some of the breath out of her. "Oh, Bolin! It's so nice to see you!"

She put her hands in his, and raised an eyebrow. "You're as handsome as always, Mr. Beifong." She leaned and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. 

He lifted her hand, and gave it a gentle kiss. "Miss Sato, as always, I am smitten by your beauty." 

Asami gave Bolin a silly little curtsey, then turned to Opal. "Opal, it's so nice to see you again. I haven't gotten to see your tattoos before! They're incredible." 

As those three exchanged pleasantries, Mako walked over to Korra, grinning as she opened her arms wide, hands making a "come here" motion. They wrapped their arms together in a warm embrace, then took a step back. Korra was the first to speak. "It's good to see you, Mako," she said, then lowered her voice to a mockingly flirtatious tone, "or should I say, Deputy Chief Mako." 

Mako chuckled. "I'm still the same man, Korra. Mako's just fine."

Korra's voice was all friendly now. "Oh, come on! Detective Mako's moving up in the world! It's big news! I'm proud of you, really." 

As Mako nodded, Asami addressed the group. "Oh, guys, I think we're being a bit of a distraction. Let's sit down." 

Korra and Bolin seated Asami and Opal, each giving their wife a kiss before seating themselves. Mako sat at the end of the table, no date of his own. 

Korra started speaking fairly quickly after seating herself. "Okay guys, I am so happy we all got to get together like this. It's been too long! Alright, you have all gotta catch me up on what's going on." 

Around the table, the group's faces betrayed some clues of the years gone by. Some wrinkles now lived where smooth foreheads used to be. The occasional crow's foot now resided where unblemished youthful eyes used to squint at the sun, ready for anything the day had in store. The brothers each sported some facial hair, where once none ever did stay for long. 

Mako, especially, did not seem to be in his best physical shape. His left arm permanently damaged, he'd never been quite the same as far as his prowess in the gym. His chiseled jaw was slightly less chiseled, his forearms no longer as defined as they were in his prime. The others showed similar signs of wear, although not so much as him. Korra was undoubtedly the one in best form. 

Bolin was the one to kick off the conversation for the night. "So, things have been going great for the orphanage. We've got our first few kids in. They were hungry and skinny when they got there. Now they're happy and healthy! They've really warmed up to Opal and I and the other caretakers. I just love giving those guys love. It makes me so happy when their eyes light up when I tell them I'm going to read them a bedtime story! Oh, and they love looking at Opal's tattoos. They get a kick out of them! Asami, thank you so much for helping me get this orphanage off the ground." 

"Bolin, when you came to me with this idea of building an orphanage in the middle of the city, I knew that you would be perfect for the job. I never once doubted my money wouldn't be put to good use. You and Opal are gonna do real good for this city. I know it." 

Korra now spoke to Opal. "Hey Opal, I know you get busy with your duties to the Air Nation sometimes, so how much time do you get to actually be at the orphanage?" 

Opal responded, "Oh, it really depends. Jinora's taken on most of Tenzin's responsibilities lately, and Ikki and Meelo have most of the rest of the work taken care of, so it's left me a lot of time to be with Bolin at the orphanage. It's really wonderful to see those kids finally have a home, and I love being a mom to them. Oh! Speaking of Air Nation duties, do you guys remember Toru? The airbender boy from the Northern Water Tribe? Well, his parents finally let him move here! He's been here a couple weeks now. He's a good kid, and a pretty talented airbender. I'm excited to keep working with him. Oh, well enough about me. How are you and Asami doing?" 

Korra gave a quick glance over to Asami, as if tacitly asking permission for something. Asami nodded, then Korra turned her eyes back to Opal. "Well, we actually have some big news. Asami and I want to adopt a child from the orphanage."

The three all smiled, and all started to speak at the same time. Korra waved her hands at them, and made a movement that said "Settle down, settle down."

Just then, two waiters came and delivered food to the group. After they left, Asami spoke. 

"We've been considering it for a few months now, and we know we want to do it. We're just not quite ready yet. I've got a new product I'm working on. I'm like, three quarters of the way through testing and prototyping. So by the time I roll it out to the public, all the paperwork it's gonna take, it'll be awhile. Plus, if we're gonna have a kid, l'll need to find and hire a board of directors that I can trust to handle most of my responsibilities, so I can be home to take care of whoever we choose. So, in reality, it could be a year and a half before we even start looking." 

Bolin was ecstatic. "Guys, that's amazing! Like, I always knew I'd be like Uncle Bolin to your kids, but now that they'll be from the orphanage, they'll already know me! You'll love them so much and I'll love them so much, they'll have such a happy life! Oh, this is great." 

Opal spoke up. "Don't forget Aunt Opal! Listen, I'll babysit anytime you need, okay? If you need anything, just come to me, alright?" 

Mako spoke for the first time. "Korra, Asami, I'm so happy for you two. You'll be the best mothers ever, I know it." 

Korra smiled, wiping tears from her bright blue eyes. "Thanks you two. Thanks Mako. We love you so much. Oh gosh, we haven't even let Mako get a word in! I'm sorry, Mako. Tell us about your news!" 

Mako grinned sheepishly, and started to give his news. "Well I guess this isn't as big news as adopting a kid, but here goes. As you know, I've been Deputy Chief for a few months now. But soon, I may be Chief. Lin's getting a little old to run like she used to, and she also injured herself on a mission a while back, and she doesn't need to risk doing that again. So, if she retires, I'm up." 

Korra used her classic sarcastic tone, replying, "As happy as I am for you, Mako, how exactly does a firebender lead a metalbending police force?" 

"Well, Korra, you first command respect from your officers, then you be their chief. It's rather simple." 

Korra chuckled. "Okay, okay. Carry on."

"Anyways, I've been there a long time, everybody would be good with me being chief. And if anybody isn't, well, I can quite literally light a fire under their asses." A fire sprouted from two outstretched fingertips, following a smirk from the Deputy Chief. 

Korra laughed. "Alright, pretty boy, I get it." 

Mako continued. "Other than that, there's not much going on. The probending tournament is happening in a few months at the new arena, so we need a police presence there while it's going on. Since its a new place, we've started to scout the area, make sure that we identify all points of entry. Then, we'll make sure we have plenty of metalbenders ready to be on guard. Nothing should happen, but we can't be too careful." 

Korra nodded in agreement. Then she said, "Wow, I had forgotten about probending. Gosh, it's been so long."

"Remember the days? The days when the Fire Ferrets dominated the competition? Water, fire, earth all combining forces to kick everybody's ass? That was awesome." Bolin was clearly reliving the glory days. 

"You know, it always was fun out there. We were all so in sync, so connected. I miss it sometimes. Maybe we should all go watch the tournament!" Mako was getting hit with nostalgia as well. 

Korra was excited now. "Yeah, I'd love to go see it! It'll be cool to see how the young guns are doing it these days." 

Bolin had a crazy idea, but as soon as it came into his mind, he would not let it go. "Or, I have a better idea. We enter into the tournament!" 

That got a collective "What?!" from Mako and Korra. 

"Yeah, yeah! We enter in the tournament! We're not too old, we got this! Come on guys, don't you want another go at it? Just like old times?" 

Mako replied, "Bolin. Have you seen my arm? It's messed up! I mean, I can still firebend with it, but not like I used to!" 

Bolin responded, "So what! We were so good that we could whoop everybody with one of your arms tied behind your back! And Korra, back me up on this! I know you're always in a fighting mood. Don't you wanna beat up on some cocky teenagers out in the ring?" 

"Well, that does sound like a lot of fun.... Let's do it."

"Yes!" Bolin resounded. 

"Really?" Mako questioned. 

"Yeah, why not? If we train hard for the next few months, we could totally compete!" 

"And how do you guys plan on ante-ing up for the tournament?" Asami chimed in. 

"You could pay for it!" Bolin suggested. 

"Bolin, exactly how much money do you plan on borrowing from me?" 

Korra cut Bolin off from speaking any more. "Hey Bo, I got this." She turned to her wife. "Honey, could I use some money to pay to get into the tournament?" She put on the most pathetic, poutiest face she could muster, and leaned close to her wife, exposing a significant amount of cleavage. Asami's eyes wandered downward for a moment, then snapped back up, her face reddening. 

Asami, exasperated, turned to Opal. "This woman is going to be the death of me." Opal giggled, and Asami said "Yes, I'll pay your way into the tournament." 

"Yes!" 

The three high fived, and pumped their fists.  
"Bolin, if you three lose, you're just gonna have to make it up to me somehow. Korra, she's my wife, I have to spend money on her. You? Ehhh, not so much." 

Korra kissed her wife. "Thank you Asami. Now! Now that she's done her part, you two tools have gotta do yours. Bolin, you're getting a little chubby over there. Mako, you've got spaghetti arms. Let's hit the gym starting tomorrow. We'll win this thing!" 

Mako raised his glass of wine. "Just like old times?" The rest of the table raised their glasses. 

"Just like old times." 

They all took a drink. After Asami took hers, she needed to give the group a reminder. 

"If you guys remember, we're at Quong's Cuisine, not the pub down the street. Can you stop being so rowdy and loud? I've got to keep some sort of reputation." 

Team Avatar proceeded to finish the rest of the meal, the group now abuzz with excitement for the probending tournament. 

Just like old times.


	2. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Ferrets have their first workout as a team after their twelve year hiatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with my second chapter! More ties back to Tales of Republic City in this one. 
> 
> I've noticed I've been a little Mako-centric in my storytelling, so I will try my best to get more of Korra's perspectives as I continue.

It is 7 o'clock in the morning, and Mako is the only one in any condition to be working out. He's typically up at 5 am, and nothing's changed today. It being a Saturday morning, Korra and Bolin's minds were back in their beds, suddenly wondering why the hell they decided to do this. Korra was sitting on a bench, rubbing her eyes, wishing that she could be with her wife. Bolin was half asleep, laying down on the floor, groaning, only half sure of where he was. As the sun slowly started to illuminate the room, Mako took charge, making the Avatar and the earthbender warm up.

"Alright guys, let's go! Get your stretches in, then we'll warm up with some basic drills. It's been awhile, but I'm sure you can remember how this goes."

Korra grumbled in retort, "Yeah, I always hated waking up to work out when I was a teenager, too. Hasn't got any better, Chief."

Mako replied, "So what did you stick with us for? Our dashing good looks? Or because, and I do know this about you Korra, you have a more burning desire to win than you do to stay in bed? I think it's the second one. Now let's get to work."

Korra straightened herself up, and stood. "Okay, Mr. Motivation, I get it. I'm just more used to working out later in the day, when I actually feel human. I'll get my act together.Just give me a minute."

Mako made a quick nod to Korra, then kneeled down beside Bolin. "Bolin, this was your idea, bro. Pull yourself together. Don't you want to hit me with one of those earth discs over there? It'll be just like old times. That is what we're doing this for, right? To relive the glory days? I don't know about you, but I am more than ready to do just that. Come on, get up." Korra had started what looked like stretches as Mako picked his brother up off the floor. Bolin finally mustered words.

In a sleepy voice, Bolin said, "I might have made a mistake, deciding to relive the old days. In the old days I didn't have a wife to wake up to."

Mako jested with his brother. "Aw, come on! What's a wife when you have your big brother and your best friend Korra?"

Bolin groaned, and replied, "Well, my wife happened to be a bit angry at me last night. Since I have responsibilities now, Opal was a bit upset about me just jumping into this without thinking. Took me a while to get through to her."

Mako responded, "We all have responsibilities now. I still have to face Lin and tell her I won't be on guard during the tournament. I'm not exactly looking forward to that conversation, but that's in the future. Let's focus on the now. Training time."

"Ugh, okay Mako. Training time." Bolin came to, realizing in his half-conscious state he really did want to do well in the tournament. He stood up, and started to stretch.

Korra couldn't help poking fun at Mako. "So, while Bolin and I have to report to our wives, you still have to report to your mother, Lin, huh?"

Mako tried to give Korra an icy look, but, being the awkward firebender he is, his face just lit up in embarrassment. "Would you not- can we just finish stretching?!"

"Alright alright, Chief. Get your panties out of a twist. I'll stop." Korra knew all of Mako's buttons.

They all spent a few minutes loosening up their muscles before they began their workout. Before they were finished, Korra had to make a remark. "You know, Bolin's right. I have a wife I could be with right now. We could totally be gettin it on," she made a few pelvic thrusting motions, "but I decided to come here to whoop you guys. But don't worry about us, we smash plenty." Korra smirked, always the most inappropriate one of the group.

Bolin laughed, but whenever Korra casually mentioned her and Asami's sex life it always made Mako uncomfortable. He was too modest sometimes. "Korra, could you not- whatever, let's just get started. Bolin, go over there and hit some discs into the net. Korra and I, we're gonna spar."

"Oh really? Alright then. I'll take you and your noodles-for-arms on any day." She wasn't wrong about his arms. They definitely weren't what they used to be. Getting a quarter of them nearly blown off hinders your progress for a while. "So what are we doing, huh? Fire vs. fire, fire vs. water? I'm really okay with anything. What are you in for, Mako?"

Mako had forgotten just how cocky Korra was when she got in the gym. "Let's go fire vs. water. That's what you'll be using in the tournament.

"Alright then. Let's do it." Korra's eyes lit up for the first time since she woke up, and her face wore her trademark smirk. Mako, he was ready for a fight, alright. He got into position, dancing on his feet, fists in the air. His jaw set rigid, and eyes locked on his opponent, trying to anticipate her first move.

Bolin yelled from across the room, "Three, two, one, fight!" He paused his training excitedly, knowing that it was always interesting when these two went head to head. Upon Bolin's call, the two probenders went at it. Mako started off with a flurry of punches, each giving off a fire blast. Korra dodged each blast, bobbing and weaving like an airbender. As she dodged, she advanced towards Mako. Running, she jumped forward into a flip, bending water out of the nearby tank and directing it right at Mako's face. He cut the stream off, slicing through it as he turned, bringing his leg up behind him in a kick he knew would connect with the Avatar's ribcage shortly after her feet connected with the floor.

All went as Mako expected. She landed on the floor, then Mako's leg landed on her side, and Korra landed on the floor again, this time with a grunt.

"Damn Mako, guess you haven't lost all your touch after all. But next time, try not to kill me. Here, help me up."

Mako went over to Korra, grasped her hand firmly in his, and lifted the Avatar off the ground. "You used to be able to take a hit better than this, Korra. You may have bigger biceps than me but it seems you've punched more punching bags than faces lately."

Bringing some water up to her side to ease the pain, she said, "Yeah, tough guy, I haven't had to fight any supercriminals lately, and I tend not to get in a full-on kickboxing match with my wife. I don't get hit quite as much as I used to."

Mako responded with sympathy. "Yeah, sorry about nailing you in the ribs. But I'm glad to know I can take you on in a fight. It just took me twelve years to win one."

Bolin walked up to Mako and gave him a high five. "That was pretty awesome, bro. And Korra, going straight for the front-flip-water-to-the-face move? I admire your ferocity.

Okay, any other day I'd pass on sparring with you Korra, 'cause I know you'd beat me, but my skinny twig brother just laid you out, so I'm gonna give it a shot."

Korra acted surprised. "Really? Alright. You know, I used to not want to go one on one with you." She paused, then got a devilish smile on her face.

"You know why? I never did want to hurt that cute little squishy face of yours. But if you wanna talk trash, Bo, I will be happy to kick your ass. Bring it." She dropped her water from her side down into the tank, then lifted her fists into fighting stance, still grinning.

"Oh, I am so ready. Let's do this!" They walked fifteen feet away from each other. Bolin stanced up, and nodded over at Mako.He lifted three fingers up, and counted down

"Three, two, one, fight."

Korra was going to fight smarter this time. She knew Bolin fought better from a distance, so she charged, a ring of water circling around her waist. Bolin went aerial, kicking two discs straight for Korra's core as his feet went into the sky, twisting his whole body around in midair. Korra wasn't surprised by this. Bolin's style had always been this evasive. She pulled her water down with her as she ducked under the discs, sweeping her leg as she spun around, hitting Bolin with a blast of water as his feet hit the ground, not ready to take action again. She hit him square in the gut, toppling him over onto the ground.

"Hah! Yes!" Korra went over and helped her friend up. "Guess you'll never beat me. Huh, Bolin?"

"Nope! Guess not!" Bolin said, still wheezing from the blow that knocked the wind out of him.

"Hey, you're still good. That twisty-flippy thing? That was pretty awesome. I just got you cause I know all your tricks.

Hey, at least I didn't get that cute face of yours! Or should I say your handsome face, Mr. Goatee."

Bolin's eyes lit up. "You really think it's handsome?!"

Korra gave a hearty laugh, and said, "Yes of course! How couldn't I marvel at this sexiness?" She stroked his beard.

"Yes!" This was a major victory for Bolin.

Mako stepped in. "Alright guys, I think that's enough beating on each other for today. Let's just practice our forms for a while, do some lifts, and pack it in."

"Enough beating on each other? How do you come up with that? Well, whatever. I've got plenty of time to beat you, Mako."

Bolin said, "Hey, even though I just got whooped by Korra, I think I'm still in good shape. By the looks of our sparring, with a few months of training, we'll be ready to wreck the competition again! Go Fire Ferrets!"

Mako responded, "You know, I feel good too. Fighting like this, it's always a rush. I can't wait to get out there in the ring again."

Korra laughed. "I wonder if anybody will remember us! It's been so long, I think Asami and Shiro are the only ones who'll know who we are!"

Bolin chimed in. "Well, I mean, I'm Nuktuk, you're the Avatar, and Mako's Deputy Chief. I think people will know who we are."

"Yeah, that's true. But no one will see it coming. I mean, it's been twelve years. Hey, at least we won't have to deal with that jerk Tahno again," Mako put in.

Korra said, "Well, Tahno hasn't been a jerk since I gave him his bending back. I guess losing your bending for a while puts things in perspective, makes you want to stop being such an asshole."

The earthbender spoke. "Well, even though Tahno's not there anymore, we still have no idea what these kids play like these days. We should try to catch a couple matches before the tournament, get a feel for the atmosphere."

Mako didn't show it, but on the inside, he was beaming. He never felt more alive then when he was probending, and he was glad he got to be around his friends so frequently again. As he looked at Korra and listened to her talk, watched her bright blue eyes smile along with her lips, he remembered words spoken by Lin eight years ago:

_"You and her, that's a friendship that could last lifetimes."_

He then looked over at Bolin, laughing at some joke Korra told.

_"And as for Bolin, he's your brother. He'll always come back around. Not as much as you'd like, maybe, but he will."_

He took a look around the room, and saw the familiar stacks of earth discs, the tank of water, and the various weights lined up against a blank wall, things so familiar to him so long ago.

_"Team Avatar may get separated, but never disbanded."_

He silently thanked Lin and the spirits for his friends right as he began to speak up. "Okay guys, we've had enough of a break. Let's finish up our workout strong."

Both Bolin and Korra stood up, and Korra saluted. "Aye aye, Captain." Bolin snapped into a salute after seeing his cohort doing it.

"I was recently promoted, remember? Whatever, at ease. You two are killing me."

"Love you Mako," Korra said, like a child to their mother, drawing out the end of his name. Bolin, of course, followed suit, imitating Korra and embarrassing his brother.

"I love you guys too," Mako said. He chuckled, and shaking his head side to side, said, "Now let's finish this workout and go home, shall we? _ _ _"_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! More chapters to come. 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment! Also, I really appreciate anybody who reads my work, so if you've come across this story, please take a look at my page and read my other stories. There's only two other works there atm, but one of them is incomplete, like this one.
> 
> So yeah, thanks again!


End file.
